


you and me both

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [2]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, Multi, Sickfic, gender neutral reader, set during your visit to Escell’s castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: Felix stifles a cough, failing to hide his amusement as you gesture again at the space in the bed beside you.“The fact that I am no healer…” he says congestedly, then closes his eyes in a long-suffering expression as he registers the sound of his headcold in his voice. “...doesnotfill me with confidence that you will fare any better.”-Felix catches a chill. You help him get some rest.
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	you and me both

You wake in the early hours of the morning, light filtering into your bedroom from the castle windows, embers turned to soft dust beneath the mantelpiece. You’ve fallen asleep in one of the armchairs next to the fire, and from the looks of things Felix must’ve done the same, his head is still drooped loosely into the chair opposite you, his hand curled across a book in his lap.

Trying to rub some feeling back into your limbs, you recall how you both ended up talking the night away in the first place. It started when you had asked about lodgings at the local inn, Felix staring at you with the same incredulity as if you’d asked for lodgings between the fourth and fifth circles of hell.

 _I wouldn’t want to impose on your father’s hospitality,_ you explained, watching as Felix’s eyebrows rose even further toward his hairline.

 _Escell didn’t exactly seem to… um... welcome me with open arms,_ you tried again, an understatement which earned you a derisive snort from Felix in return.

 _You and me both,_ Felix laughed, but his smile slipped from his face quickly after, and it was only then that you realised he perhaps felt even lonelier in his childhood home than you.

And so, in an unspoken show of comradery, the night ended with you, Felix, and an armful of candles in your quarters, you both taking turns to read aloud from books Felix retrieved from the castle library. It turned out Porrima has quite the colourful collection of legends, most of which left the two of you in exhausted giggles and with the strong suspicion that the Archmage never read any of these himself.

You’re still smiling at the memory as you tug the quilt free from your bed. Felix stirs at the sound, he blinks around the room and then winces as he stretches a hand to his lower back. He doesn’t look like he’s had a very comfortable rest- in fact he still looks half asleep as he mumbles and makes his way over to you. He looks blearily down at the quilt, eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Oh… I was going to bring...” you start, gesturing to where he’d fallen asleep in the armchair. It takes him a second before he realises the blanket was for him, and you can tell the exact moment he does when his cheeks light with warmth. You wonder if you’re wearing a similarly affected expression as you stand staring at each other, the necromancer still squinting in the early morning light.

Felix looks like he might be about to say something, but then briefly shakes his head instead, his eyes watering terribly. You catch him looking unmistakably annoyed at himself before he ducks away from you, his face hidden behind his sleeve as he’s suddenly overcome with a string of irrepressible sneezes, one on top of the other.

“Hells…. ah, pardon me-” he mutters, his breath catching as he steeples his hands to his face in alarm, sneezing desperately all over again.

Your eyes widen in concern, which you immediately regret when Felix’s blush brightens all the way to his ears, he’s still sniffling miserably into his palms as if he’s not quite sure if he’s done.

“Please excuse me… one moment,” Felix says after a second, his voice muffled as he fumbles inside his overcoat, then looks distinctly embarrassed as he presses a handkerchief to his face. He eventually clears his throat, reclaiming a surprisingly dignified manner even while he shivers violently.

“Maybe we should warm-up,” you blurt out, you're not quite sure how to make him feel better but you definitely want to try. While his expression still reads as I-care-not, his many nights of working without rest have clearly caught up to him. Felix scoffs, crossing his arms and looking decidedly nonplussed at such a practical suggestion. You decide to try a different tack.

“In fact... this is the perfect opportunity,” you offer, climbing beneath the blankets and shuffling toward the stack of magical texts at the bedside.

Felix eyes you as you sit up in bed reading, so far unimpressed as he massages the bridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger. He caves quicker than you anticipate however, especially when you pause meaningfully at a particularly ominous looking page of one of the old tomes.

“Opportunity for _what_?” Felix asks dryly, glaring suspiciously down at the page. From the illustrations, you’re pretty sure it’s actually a spell for repairing clogged aqueducts in urban precincts, but perhaps that’s simply adding to the suspense.

“For learning healing magic,” you say conspiratorially, lowering your voice as Felix’s eyes momentarily register his surprise. “Remember, the one thing you can’t do? Something that would make me an invaluable accomplice in our grand schemes?” You throw him a wry grin- you’re only partly joking after all. Learning healing magic _would_ be incredibly useful in your mission together- and to surviving this world in general.

Felix snorts, then stifles a cough, failing to hide his amusement as you gesture again at the space in the bed beside you. 

“The fact that I am no healer…” he says congestedly, then closes his eyes in a long-suffering expression as he registers the sound of his headcold in his voice. “...does _not_ fill me with confidence that you will fare any better.”

“You know what they say, practice makes perfect,” you keep on.

“And pride comes before a fall,” he sniffs.

“I’m sure you’ve heard that last one a few times,” you jest back.

“Oh, more than a few,” Felix laughs, his face lighting with a wicked grin. His eyes soften as you peer back over the book- he knows it’s a ploy, and you’re not exactly going to spring any spells on him without total certainty that they’d be safe anyhow. But he seems to appreciate your coaxing, and finally- tentatively- climbs into the bed beside you, some of the weariness leaving his features as the warmth from the blankets sinks into his chest. He catches himself a moment after, his gaze casting dubiously toward you, lips parting on a question.

“Don’t worry, I could use a few extra hours in bed too,” you guiltily admit- early mornings never were your strong suit. “Plus, if you keep on like that, who knows what might happen. You might… set fire to the ceiling. Accidentally summon a void fiend, or something like that.”

Felix chuckles, a huff of breath shifting the lock of hair that falls across his face. There’s a gentleness to him like this, an unguardedness in the way he doesn’t even realise he’s laughing at your attempted jokes, that despite looking far worse for the wear, he’s smiling.

“Ahhh my dear barista… if only spellcasting were so easy,” Felix returns, and after a last inscrutable glance, he lets his eyes fall closed once more.

Your sleep, however, does not come so easily. Each time you start to drift, your thoughts are brought back to your earlier suggestion, and you find yourself staring at the spine of a large text on healing magic on your bedside. You don’t remember placing it there, but then again Felix’s raiding of the library last night had been something of a chaos. You venture a hand toward the tome, and feel an intangible humming from your fingers toward your heart, a tiny trill of energy, like a spark of excitement or the scent of rain before a storm. None of Felix’s texts on augury or the void have ever had such an effect on you.

“Felix…?” you whisper before you can help it, but the necromancer only mumbles indistinctly in response. Hesitating, you reach for the healing text again, but the strange call has dissipated, it’s just you and a dusty old book.

When you turn back to Felix, he curls toward you, his eyelids slitting open as if to check you’re still there. His brows knit together, and for a moment you’re sure he nearly moves to shuffle closer, but the inches between you are still a bridge he can’t cross.

“It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere,” you whisper, quiet enough that he can ignore it if he wants to.

For a moment his frame stiffens, and you’re sure he will.

“…thank you” he mumbles hoarsely, hestitaing around the words, bracing himself as if to prepare for an unfavourable reaction. “I… I’m glad…”

He looks a little disappointed in himself as he quietly clears his throat. You realise that for all Felix’s grand speeches, he seems desperately unfamiliar with speaking from the heart. But the smile you give him couldn’t be more genuine, you don’t need a speech from him to know he means it.

“Ugh, I’m terrible,” Felix mutters, blushing deeply as he suddenly becomes aware of himself, then pulling the blankets over his face and groaning. Muffled from behind the quilt, you hear him lament “-the last thing I want is for you to fall ill and suffer too.”

There’s something about the dramatic way he puts it that makes you laugh a bit, which makes Felix peek out of the lump of blankets to glare, which only makes you laugh more. From what you’ve seen so far, you’re pretty sure your immune system is a good deal better than his, and even if it wasn’t, that doesn’t feel like the point. As if you’d known each other all your lives, you wrap the Felix-sized lump of blankets into a hug until he finally laughs too.

“I’m still... staying under here!” he calls haughtily, coughing, but you can tell you’ve cheered him up, it feels like your ridiculous evening reading funny book passages all over again.

“If you end up falling ill… you’ll have to suffer through all the awful herbal teas I’ll concoct in an effort to help you feel better,” Felix sniffles, his best attempt at a dire warning before he has to disentangle himself from the quilt in order to breathe.

“You’re _currently_ ill…. so you shouldn’t give me ideas,” you say wryly, squinting around in search of a teapot. Felix snorts, then with a last weak round of apologies for his current state, he lets you arrange one of the pillows on your lap so you can sit up and read while he gets some much needed rest.

His head feels heavy in your lap as he drifts to sleep.

You stay like that a long time.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! ;w; comments or kudos are always adored and appreciated! <3
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
